Mario Party: Kingdom Tour/Minigames
This is a list of all the mini-games in Mario Party: Kingdom Tour, organized by category. There are 60 free-for-all mini-games, 12 2 vs. 2 mini-games, 12 1 vs. 2/1 vs. 3 mini-games, 6 Bowser mini-games, 6 Bowser Jr. mini-games, 6 Boss mini-games, 6 Card mini-games, 6 Bonus mini-games, 6 Duel mini-games, and 5 Extra mini-games. There are 125 mini-games total. Minigames Free-For-All Minigames # Mushroom Meltdown: Avoid falling into the lava by running to the platform Lakitu indicates. # Bumper Ball Brawl: Bump opponents off the island and into the water. # Baddie Snap: Find the hidden Mario enemies and take pictures of them. # Meanie Memory: Make as many matches as you can within the time limit in a memory game. # Push Your Luck: Find the button you think opens the exit to the maze and press it. # Spotlight Sneak: Get to the goal while avoiding spotlights by hiding in your barrel. # Dodge Bob-Omb: Avoid the falling Bob-Ombs while still staying on the island. # Luck of the Draw: Draw the shown picture as best as you can. # Face-Off: Manipulate Bowser's face to resemble the one in the center. # Blown Away: Destroy obstacles with a tornado without getting dizzy. # Piranha Peril: Don't get dumped in the pit of Piranha Plants. # Tile Troubles: Turn the tiles to change the image into the one shown in the center. # Hopping Heat: Jump over the flaming ropes as they change speed and movement. # Warped Visions: Find the correct pipes and get out of the mansion. # Cupcake Chaos: Please Lakitu by giving him the cupcake he wants. # Balloon Blast: Blow up your balloon as much as you can without popping it. # Roll Call Rumble: Count the number of enemies in the playground as they enter and exit. # Cheep Cheep Shot: Shoot the jumping Cheep Cheeps with your cannon. # Lights Out: Find the exit to the maze using only flickers of light. # Tanks a Lot: Destroy your opponents' tanks before they destroy yours. # Chain Chomp Chase: Run away from the incoming Chain Chomp and avoid spike pillars. # That Smarts: Answer quiz questions about Mario Party: Kingdom Tour. # Shell Shock Soccer: Shoot the shell through your opponents' goals and don't let goals in. # Berry Good: Collect berries and give them to Lakitu. # Whack-A-Ghost: Whack the ghosts with your hammer. # Ring Toss: Toss your ring around as many Goombas as you can. # Rainbow Race: Race across a racetrack-shaped rainbow in go-karts. # Mine, All Mine: Mine through a cave and find crystals. # Launch Time: Launch out of a cannon and through rings. # Fishin' Control: Fish for Cheep Cheeps and Cheep Chomp and avoid Urchins. # Bob-Omb Blowout: Launch your Bob-Omb and try to destroy the fortress as much as possible. # Thwomp Terror: Avoid the falling Thwomps. # It's About Time: Predict how long it will take for the Bob-Omb to explode. # Going Backwards: Fight your opponents to get to the flag with reversed controls. # Snack Attack: Eat as much food as possible while avoiding Spiny eggs and trying to get a combo. # Downhill Battle: Aim for the speed boosters and jump as far as you can. # Slip-Slidin' Showdown: Slide around on the ice and avoid shells and Bob-Ombs. # Minecart Madness: Observe the tracks, select a minecart, and try to avoid the lava pit. # Off Track: Navigate the train and get off as fast as you can. # Roller Ghoster: Ride the rollercoaster and avoid ghosts. # Nature Falls: Chop down the trees and try to get them to fall on your opponents. # Take the Plunge: Stop as close to the water as possible without falling in. # Rock and Roll: Grab rocks and toss them at other players. # The Sky is Falling: Stay on the cloud and hit other players off without falling off yourself. # Sky-High Fly Guys: Shoot down other Fly Guys with your own without getting shot yourself. # Chance Dance: Choose an enemy and hope it wins the award for dancing the best. # Spring is Here: Jump on the springs for as long as you can without touching the ground. # Eye of the Storm: Man the Mr. I-like cannon and try to hit other players out of the game. #The Wheel Deal: Run around on the wheel and avoid the Chain Chomp. #Roll of the Dice: Roll the die and try to get a good roll, avoiding bad ones. #Feeding Time: Hit food into the correct Piranha Plant's mouth. #Wheel of Misfortune: Run on the wheel and avoid Amps and Paragoombas. #Hide and Go Shriek: Find Lakitu while avoiding ghosts. #Skateboard Scurry: Skateboard away from the horde of bees. #Just Desserts: Make an ice cream sundae as big as you can. #Pattern Pounders: Find the correct pattern and ground-pound it. #State of the Art: Make a picture that pleases Lakitu. #Frantic Fashion: Create various shirts for Lakitu by hitting paintballs at them. #Massive Mashing: Mash the button shown on the screen. #Grand Garden Games: Plant the best garden you can. 2 vs. 2 Minigames # Platform Problems: One player lays down platforms to get to the flag, the other crosses them. # Tennis Menace: Hit the tennis ball back and forth for as long as you can. # Mechanical Marathon: Pilot your mechs and race to the finish line. # Pickup Time: Pick each other up to get up the giant staircase. # Crazy Castaways: One player casts out the line to the iceberg, the other swims the rest of the way. # Gone Bonkers: Pass around the hammer and try to hit the opponents. # Digging It: Dig through the ground as a team to get out of the cave. # Shooting Star: Collect stars while falling through space. # The Key Factor: Pass around the key and try to keep it from opponents and/or get it from them. # Demolition Duo: Destroy the Bowser statue as fast as you can. # Remembrance Relay: Remember the order of the buttons and get to the finish. # Bobsled Boomer: Sled down the hill and avoid Bob-Ombs. 1 vs. 2/1 vs. 3 Minigames # Bombing Performance: One player shoots down bombs at opponents, the others try to avoid them. # Bandstand Bash: One player creates several songs, the others play them. # Look Away: One player tries to get others to look the same way, the others try to look away. # What Goes Up: One player controls gravity, the others try to avoid falling Spiny eggs. # Super Bowling: One player throws a shell at opponents, the others try to avoid the shell. # Pinball Panic: One player controls the flippers, the others try to avoid spiked balls. #Chasing Ace: One player runs away from the others, the others try to get him with their Piranha Plants. #Speedy Shuffle: One player shuffles the various shells, the others try to find the one with Lakitu. #The Best Chest: One player hides Lakitu in a chest and tries to trick the others, the others try to find him. #Rockin' Stalk: One player creates a beanstalk, the others try to get to the top. #Extreme Exhaust: One player places flame jets, the others try to avoid them. #Splat's All Folks: One player tries to spray down graffiti, the others try to spray graffiti on the wall. Bowser Minigames # Bowser's Flaming Fury: Avoid the fireballs raining down from the sky. # Bowser's Spiky Scramble: Avoid the spiked balls and spike pits. # Bowser's Tower of Power: Climb the tower and avoid Bowser's attacks. #Bowser's Ricochet Rampage: Avoid Bowser's ricocheting shells. #Bowser's Red Hot Rising: Avoid the constantly rising lava. #Bowser's Extreme Explosion: Guess which button won't detonate Mecha Bowser and push it. Bowser Jr. Minigames # Bowser Jr.'s Hammer Havoc: Avoid getting hit with Bowser Jr.'s hammer. # Bowser Jr.'s Block Bash: Avoid getting hit into the spikes by Bowser Jr. # Bowser Jr.'s Space Chase: Avoid getting run over by Bowser Jr. # Bowser Jr.'s Chain Chomp Cage: Get out of the cage before Bowser Jr. # Bowser Jr.'s Crazy Maze: Don't get caught by Bowser Jr. # Bowser Jr.'s Spike Slam: Avoid getting hit by the spiked poles. Boss Minigames # Petey Piranha's Temper Tantrum: Punch Petey while he's dizzy and ground-pound his navel. # King Bob-Omb's Big Blast: Pick up the falling Bob-Ombs and throw them at King Bob-Omb. # Blooper's Shell Shock: Shoot shells at Blooper to turn him, and try to turn him away from you. # King Boo's Magical Mischief: Find the correct magic symbols and step on them. # Kamek's Sky-High Shooter: Pick up the rockets and fire them at Kamek. # Bowser's Final Fight: Fire shots from your tank at Bowser and avoid his attacks. Card Minigames # Shell Shuffle: Follow the card you want and pick the shell it's under. # Fiddling with Riddles: Deduce which chest the card you want is in using the clues and open it. #Whack the Stacks: Knock out the blocks below the card you want using your hammer. #Flash Back: Memorize which ghost has the card you want and flash it with your flashlight. #Balloon Busters: Aim for the balloon with the card you want and pop it. #Sinister Slots: Bump the block to stop the slots and line up three of the card you want. Bonus Minigames # Pole Pounders: Ground-pound the poles and get Mushrooms. # Magnet Mayhem: Use your magnet to grab Mushrooms from the center and dump them in your hole. # Dragoneel Riders: Ride on Dragoneel and collect Mushrooms. # Shroom Illusions: Find the real Mushrooms and pick them up. # Pachinko Power: Control the positions of pachinko pockets and try to catch Mushrooms. # Greedy Grab Bags: Steal Mushrooms from your opponents. Duel Minigames # Chicken Out: Press the A button as close as you can to the end of the rollercoaster. # Psychic Powerup: Power up your relic with a series of button inputs. # Irate Pirates: Predict when your opponents will swipe at you and guard it, trying to outdo them. # Cooking Up Trouble: Put the correct mushrooms into the pot. # Doing your Bidding: Bid higher than the other player, trying to shock them so they can't bid. # Rock, Paper, Mario: Play a round of Rock-Paper-Scissors. Extra Minigames # Swap 'n Drop: Swap various jewels to form three in a row. # Jigsaw Jumble: Complete various jigsaw puzzles. # Shape Shifters: Form various shapes with different lines. #